Among the Shards
by Kaizer Xi
Summary: Rated for chapter with torture. FINISHED. Now with epilogue
1. First part

I own neither Zim nor Johnny. They belong to Jhonen Vasquez, whom is the greatest of humans. First fiction on this site. Enjoy.

A night club. 2:00 am. Wait, no. A dark alley. Yes, that's it. A thin man is seen walking towards the alley, wearing a trenchcoat which contained numerous knives. His hair is gone, save two spikes of hair on either side. He steps into the palpable darkness, seeing a short figure in the corner of the alley. He wore a red, pinstriped shirt, black shorts and boots, and his hair was slicked back. His most notable feature was his skin, which was a pale green. He stepped forward, a snack stick in his mouth, which he was sucking noisily. Nny cleared his throat loudly. The green one turned at him, dropping the stick.

"Are you the one who called me?" Nny said in an ominous tone.

"Yes, Earth-monkey. It is I, ZIM! who has contacted you. I require your assistance in a certain...extermination problem.", Zim replied, picking up the stick and swallowing it.

"Earth-monkey?! What kind of name is that?!", Nny shrieked, brandishing a knife threateningly. "What's stopping me from gutting you like a trout!?"

"Because, chub-monster, I have your Devi-mate."

This stopped Nny cold. He twisted his face in violent fury. _"IF YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD, I'LL-"_

"You will do nothing. I have this remote and I merely need to say a voice activation code, and your love-beast becomes something very squishy and flat.", Zim warned, holding a remote. "Even if you were to attack, I would be able to say it before I perished."

Nny scowled at him, putting the knife back into the folds of his coat. "So...What do you want, fucker?"

"I know not of this Fookor you speak of, but I need you to DESTROY this Fool-boy!"

He tossed a photo at Nny, the maniac cathcing it in the air. He looked at it and saw a boy with black hair, which was styled up in a scythe-like manner. He had glasses and wore a black jacket. He looked up at Zim. "You want me to kill a _kid_?" he asked incredulity, tossing the picture back.

"Yes, I know, but he has been harder to manage than you think. Because of HIM I HAVE YET TO DESTROY THIS FILTHY DIRT BALL!"

Nny blinked. "Um...what?"

Zim reached up and took out his contacts, also removing his wig. Nny gasped, amazed at this predicament. Zim smiled. "I know you hate this planet as much as I do, so I have a new proposition. I don't really have your mate-

"SHE'S NOT MY MATE!"

"-I just said that to get your attention.", he continued, ignoring his interjection. "If you kill the Dib-human, I will take you to a new planet if you wish. Think of it; you would no longer have to deal with the DISGUSTING...IDIOTIC...HUUUUUMAAAANNNNNSSSSS!!!" Zim said, adding much body language.

Nny thought for a moment, pondering over his options. _Hmm...If I kill him, things stay the same, but if I kill this kid for him, maybe I can actualy find someplace where the people aren't as smart as the filth around them..._

"You got a deal."

Please review.


	2. Second part

Once again, I own none of the characters which belong to Mr. Vasquez. I do, however, own Xi, whom is me. Let us begin.

Part the Second: A Preparation of sorts.

It was still night, and Zim had proposed that Nny stay at his base until the dawn, where he would pose as a substitute teacher and slaughter Dib during lunch. Nny sat on the couch with GIR, as they were both watching television.

"So you're a robot, huh?", Nny asked, enthralled by the 300 channel TV.

"Yeah…I'm a doggie too!", GIR squealed, leaping dramatically into his doggie disguise. Nny sat quietly.

"Um…Okay…"

Zim burst from the toilet, covered in green slime. A greasy tentacle wiggling from the toilet bowl.

"BACK! BACK DOOM SQUID! OBEY YOUR MASTER!", Zim shouted, beating it with a toilet plunger. The slimy beast squealed and retreated, the oozing appendage sliding back down the pipe. Zim wiped some slime off of his face, noticing Nny's staring. He pivoted awkwardly, his antennae twitching.

"Um…It's an experiment I'm working on! Yep! That doom-squid will wipe out the humans in a matter of days!"

Nny blinked. "Sure…That's great…", he said, looking to GIR, who was sucking on a salmon.

Silence.

Zim looked around. "Um…I need you to come down to the lab with me. I have constructed some weapons which I think will help make the humans' demise horribly painful."

"Ok, then.", Nny said, eager to escape the situation. Zim stepped into the toilet, flushing himself down. Nny reluctantly followed, spinning around as he went down.

"WOOWOOOWOOOOOO!", he cried, flying down the pipe and crashing into Zim. They spun out of the pipe and into the wall. They landed in a heap, wearing each others clothes.. They looked at each other, Zim standing in Nny's shirt, and Nny almost naked in the small shirt and shorts. They looked at each other.

"BAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA!" they chortled, giving each other their clothes back, wiping tears from their eyes.

"That was great! Whoo!", Nny said, straightening his shirt. He followed Zim to the wall of hi-tech blades, all of them glowing or surging with electricity. Nny saw a seven bladed katar glowing a bright purple.

"Ooh! Gimme! That! I want that!", Nny giggled childishly, grabbing it and swinging it, chopping a group of wires in half. The lights blinked off, leaving the two in the dark.

"I don't like you." ,Zim muttered.


	3. Third part

Once again, I own neither Johnny nor Zim, nor Dib, Gaz, GIR, Spongebob, or the country of Mongolia. I will try to update at least once a day. Don't rush me. I have a life other than writing this stuff. I do appreciate the replies, though. Without them, I wouldn't write. Thank you, and enjoy the show.

Part the Third: A Realization of Death.

Zim sat in the bush, along with Nny, watching the Skool. They waited for Dib, Zim wanting to show Nny his prey. Suddenly, Dib walked up to the Skool, swatting at a ghost-gerbil, to which the others were oblivious.

Zim pointed at him, eyes squinting furiously.

"Dib...THAT WRETCHED HUMAN WILL RUE EVER DEFYING ME!", Zim yelled. Dib turned at it, looking confused. Zim, thinking quickly, tossed a squirrel out of the bush. The squirrel leaped on Dib's head, biting viciously.

"AAAAHHHH!", Dib screamed, flailing at the rodent. Nny was once again, silent.

"Now...Go and report to the office. And remember; ACT NATURAL!"

Nny blinked, and stepped out of the bush.

The bell rang, students running to their classes. Zim sat anxiously, waiting for Johnny to step in. He did a moment later, holding a book and his shirt reading 'I hate this job...' below a picture of Noodle-boy's head. He stepped to the board, picking up a piece of chalk and turning towards his students.

"Hello, class! My name is Mr. C.", he said, writing his name on the board.

"WHAT'S THE C STAND FOR!?", yelled an obnoxious little girl.

Johnny frowned a bit, walking over to the child. He bent over and whispered something in her ear. He walked away, and the girl had turned a terrible white and her hair had fallen out.

Nny looked at the substitute instructions left on the desk. It read:

YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN.

Ms. Bitters.

Johnny blinked, thinking frantically of what to do. Of course, we all know what happens when Johnny thinks don't we?

3 HOURS LATER...

"And the caterpillars just kept crawling in! He would squash them and squash them, but they wouldn't die! AND THE MUSIC KEPT PLAYING! I-"

RIIIIIING!

Johnny scowled at the bell, despising it for interrupting his fun. The class slowly left, but Dib found himself unable to get up.

"Hey! What the-Someone put glue on my seat!"

Zim and Nny smiled, holding a sack and some ducktape. They lunged at Dib, ripping him off of his seat and gagging him, throwing him into the sack.

They somehow flew out the window, towards Zim's base and victory. Or was it?


	4. Fourth part

Hello, and welcome to part four of this lovely tale. This is where the story earns it's Pg-13 rating. I warn you; if you have a weak constitution, click the back button on your browser now.

No? Remember though, all Dib-fans will hate this. Read and enjoy.

Dib awoke in a dark lab, his mouth gagged with a sock and sealed with duck tape. He mumbled worriedly, scanning the room for any way to escape. Before he could find anything, the lights became horribly bright, nearly blinding him with the intensity. Zim loomed over him, smiling wickedly.

"Hello, Dib.", he said in an almost casual tone. Nny walked over, looking at Dib.

"Hello, little boy. I'm Johnny, but you can call me Nny for the moment.", Nny said, grinning insanely.

Zim ripped off the tape, Dib spitting out the sock and yelling in pain.

"YAAAHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I'm evil, get it?", Zim explained, noticing Nny picking up the electric blade.

"No. Not yet. I wish to savor this."

Zim picked up a bucket and grinned wickedly, picking up a large rat from the container.

"W-what's the rat for?", Dib asked, horrified. Zim let the rat crawl across his hands, as if it were a pet.

"This shall be my entertainment for a while…", Zim muttered calmly, lifting up Dib's shirt and placing the rat on his stomach, trapping it with the bucket. Dib lay there, fixated in utter abhoration at this scene. Zim casually lighted a blowtorch, seemingly normal.

"Dib, did you know that a rat can chew through a lead pipe?", Zim quipped, walking around him. Did stared at him in repulsion and terror.

"You sick freak. You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me, human. The vermin will have nowhere to go but down.", Zim growled.

Dib stared silently. "…What do you want?"

"I want you to beg for forgiveness. Apologize to me for interfering with my mission."

"No! Never! I'll at least keep my dignity!"

Zim grinned. "I hoped you would."

He placed the blowtorch on the bucket, the metal heating quickly. It wasn't long before Dib began to feel a scratching pain on his stomach. He sweated in worry, looking down. He cringed as the pain increased in intensity, and then he snapped.

"I GIVE, I GIVE!", he cried, struggling at his bonds.

"I'm waiting.", Zim said, merely turning up the flame's power.

"I'm sorry! I was wrong in trying to stop your plans and I'll never do it again! STOP THE RAT!"

Zim smiled, lifting the bucket up. The rodent scurried away, off the table and it flied into a vortex. No one seemed to notice. It looked like Nny was about to slash Dib to ribbons, when an explosion sent the two of them into a wall, which had a transporter on it. In a flash, they were gone. When the dust cleared, Gaz was seen, playing her Game Slave and holding a detonator. She walked over and undid his shackles, leaving as quickly as she came. They both left, not mentioning a word afterwards. If only they knew where their foes had been sent. If only they knew…

Yes, I am so evil for leaving you hanging. Just review and I'll continue. Until we meet again…

XI


	5. Fifth part

Welcome back, loyal fans. You have remained faithful with the reviews, and I appreciate this. If it weren't for you lovable readers, I wouldn't write. Prepare for delightful trans-dimensional goodness as I, Kaizer Xi, along with my 26 brothers, enter the story. This will give you a peek into the world of my mind. Frightened? Good. Let's begin, shall we?

Zim and Nny landed in a field, filled with pink grain. Zim opened his eyes, being greeted with a black and white spotted worm the size of a schnauzer.

"AHHH! GIANT DEMON WORM! GIANT DEMON WORM!" Zim screamed, blasting it, thus covering the two in green worm goo. Johnny casually drew in the sand, smiling calmly.

"Zim…Why did you do that?"

"Um…I was scared?"

"Oh, that's fine. It's perfectly natural to be afraid of A FUCKING WORM!"

Zim fidgeted ashamedly, that is, until a giant chicken with a horse's head flew over head, covering Nny in a thick gob of spit. He stood there, fighting to not take his anger out on Zim.

"Okay…So where in the Hell are we?" Nny growled, wiping the transparent slime off himself. Zim summoned an orb from his PAK(The back-pack thing. It stands for Protective Automated Knapsack.)

He placed his hand on the orb, a digital read out projecting from it.

DIMENSION 52

Zim stared. "Eh?"

Johnny looked at it.

"Eh?", he said as well. Anyway, they both decided that they should go and find some signs of civilization. They stumbled upon a small town, inhabited by…cheerleaders.

"Oh dear lord, not this! WE ARE IN HELL! AND I KNOW! I'VE BEEN THERE!"

"No, you're in Doomville!" said a little cheerleader, who was presently brushing Johnny's leg with a pom-pom. He screamed in agony, kicking at the miniature-demon. She flew into the air, screaming about school spirit. Johnny rolled into a fetal position, rocking back and forth.

"We'regonnadiewe'regonnadiewe'regonnadie…" Nny chanted, clutching his knees as he rolled back and forth.

"Nonsense! We just-GET OUTTA MY FACE!" Zim shrieked, blasting a cheerleader into oblivion.

"Look, yonder, filthy human! A palace is up on that hill!" he yelled, pointing to a large castle up on the hill in the distance. Johnny ran for dear life, his arms flailing frantically.

They knocked on the big door, lifting the ponderous knocker with some effort. The door practically flew open, knocking them back. They were greeted by a boy, 4'8, wearing a black and white striped tuxedo. Upon his head, was a purple top hat. He wore gloves, a white on his right, and a black on his left. His hair was white, save a purple streak on the side. "Hello Johnny! Zim! How are you? Please do come in." he said casually, bading them welcome. They walked in, not only shocked by the door incident, but the fact that this boy seemingly knew both of their names.

"How…?" Nny asked, a confused look on his face.

"Oh, didn't you know? You're world is a comic, whereas his is a cartoon. Made by the same person, no doubt. Jhonen Vasquez. I have him in the other room, he's joined me in a luncheon. Care to meet him?"

Johnny just stared. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" he demanded, baring the forgotten electro-blade.

"Just a friend, my boy, just a friend.", he stated simply, walking into the living room, as they blindly followed, almost hypnotized.


	6. Sixth part

I am so sorry for all the cliff hangers, but if I didn't use them, people wouldn't read as much. Always leave them begging for more, they say. By the by, the white haired boy is me, the mighty Kaizer Xi. You will be meeting the other Kaizers soon, so prepare for the delightful mayhem of my imagination. I don't own Zim of Nny, and I don't own Jhonen. I think you would understand that by now. Read on, presumptuous blood sacks, read on. By the way, there are only 18 Kaizers. My bad.

Part the Sixth: Horrible Impressions.

Zim and Johnny followed the boy down the hall, very confused. Xi turned back, smiling in such a friendly way. "I know you're having trouble believing this, but it IS true. My brother's are in here, come now."

They walked into a large room, clad in white carpet and purple wallpaper. Three people were sitting at a table, which had sandwiches and milk on it. The first one was dressed in a baggy jeans and an equally baggy T-shirt. The jeans were blue, and the shirt was white and had a red 'A' on it. He also had an A on his forehead. His hair was red and orange, combed up. The second one, in the middle was clad in black shorts, a black T-shirt with a bunny on the front, which had a nail through it. He had pink, spiky hair. He also wore glasses, but you knew that, didn't you? Anyway, the third one was obviously gay. Tight, black jeans, a tight, pink tank top, and green hair, long and woven into a ponytail. The symbol for the Greek letter, theta, was also on his forehead. The green haired one, named Theta, sipped his milk, listening to the other two talk.

"And I was really tired, and Rob and Roman looked like jelly beans, and I really hate jelly beans.", Jhonen said, helping himself to a sandwich.

"That reminds me of the time Xi turned Theta into a snake and set a ferret loose in the house. You should have seen it! There was ferret shit all over the place!", Alpha, with red hair, exclaimed, taking a swig of his beer. "Theta killed the snake eventually, but he wouldn't come out of the house for 3 days. He survived by eating shoes."

"Maybe I should tell him about that little charade we had at last years' Christmas party?", Theta muttered, giving a saucy grin and a wink.

Alpha blushed and looked away. "Damn egg nog…"

Johnny walked up, standing in front of Jhonen.

"So…You're the one who created me, eh?", Johnny said, bending over and smiling.

"Why, yes, Johnny. I drew you and created your world.", Jhonen replied, setting down his milk.

"Just needed to check. YOU BASTARD!", Johnny shrieked, lunging at Jhonen, knocking the table over and strangling the cartoonist's neck.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! IT'S YOU WHO MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL! YOU WHO MADE ME TRY TO KILL DEVI! YOU WHO MADE SQUEE'S LIFE MISERABLE! YOU WHO PUT THE DOUGHBOYS AND THAT LITTLE BURGER DEMON INTO MY HEAD! I'LL KILL YOU!", he screamed, ripping a knife from his boot. He was about to shred Jhonen to a bloody pulp, when Xi and Zim leaped on him, pulling him off of the young man.

"FUCK! LET ME GO! I'LL RIP OUT HIS INTESTINES AND FEED THEM TO HIM! THAT SHIT!", Johnny screamed, swinging the knife wildly. Xi grabbed his shoulder, squeezing hard. Nny fell unconscious, plummeting to the floor. Xi sighed.

"I see everyone is getting along fine…."

Reviews mean updates, so REVIEW. I cannot emphasize more than that.


	7. Seventh Part

Been a while since I've updated, because you little weasels haven't reviewed the last chapter. Ungrateful monsters…Anyway, I don't own anything but my characters. Read on, you scum. I need reviews, or I can't write. Just comment at least once per chapter. Once I see the review, I'll write the next chapter. I just need reassurance of my skills. Is that so much to ask?

Part the Seventh: Mixed Emotions of Doom

Dib's house. The front door, which Gaz walks through, Dib following. He was guided to the family sofa and given an ice pack and a can of Poop Soda. Dib stared bewildered at his sister's kindness.

"Why did you save me?", Dib demanded, holding the can of brown "soda". She scowled at him, picking up her GS2.

"You're my brother. I'm supposed to look after you."

"But…You're…YOU! You don't even like me!", he sputtered, sharply being smacked by her sister. She sighed, and placed the ice pack on his head. "Just because I'm mean doesn't mean I don't like you.", she explained. "By the way…there's some, alien guy up in your room."

"WHAT!?", Dib yelled, dashing towards his room. Well, it was more like limping quickly, come to think of it. He reached his room, and to his surprise, there was, in fact, an alien in his room, reading comics and drinking soda from the local Dirty Chicken restaurant. His skin was pale gray, topped with white horns, a bit like those of goats. He wore yellow goggles, his beady eyes behind them. He wore a blue uniform, two green arm things on his…arms. The last thing were two green belts wrapped around his waist. When Dib walked in, he fell off the bed, quickly presenting himself in the best way he could.

"HUMAN CHILD! I AM CAPTAIN LARD NAR! Leader of the Resisty!", he stated in a very proud way, using extreme gestures. Dib snickered.

"What?"

"What kind of name is 'Resisty'?"

"IT'S A GOOD NAME! SHUT YOUR VOICE TUBE!", Lard Nar yelled, pointing accusingly at him. "I'm trying to help you fight the Irken scum on your planet, and you dare insult my ingenious group?"

"I-Wait…You want to help me?"

"Yes! Any enemy of the Irken empire is an ally of the resistance!", Lard Nar smiled, extending his hand as a sign of friendship. Dib took it, ecstatic that someone actually wanted to help him.

Dib walked into the base, giving GIR a Suck Monkey cup. GIR Nodded, wearing a trench coat and his eyes green for some reason. "The weather in France is lovely.", he said in a suggestive voice, winking twice and sticking his finger in his nose. Dib blinked, looking desperately at Lard Nar, who shrugged.

"Uh…The pickle is in the jar?", he guessed. GIR shrugged, slurping his Freezy.

Dib walked up to the transporter, looking at it. "After my sister rescued me, Zim and that 'knee' guy flew into this thing and vanished.", he explained, his hand absent-mindedly drifting to his stomach. Lard Nar read the previous coordinates, fascinated at the advanced style. Almost as advanced as a Vort teleporter, he thought.

'Dimension 52…I wonder…"

REVIEW OR I NO UPDATE!


	8. Eighth part

Though no one has reviewed chapter 7 yet, I am in my writing mood. I think I am, anyway… If I have a chapter done, then I will have been. If not, then you won't be reading this. Wait… Nevermind. I own nothing but the Kaizers. I hope this chapter is all right. I'm a bit stressed.

Part the Eighth: Horrible things of Doom and Horror

The hospital wing of the Kaizer mansion. Jhonen is seen being treated by healers, and Johnny is being pumped with memory-erasing chemicals. Xi shook his head, his hand over his eyes.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Vasquez. I would have never guessed.", Xi groaned, with half a mind to kick Johnny. Jhonen coughed, being massaged by one of the nurses. "Xi, if I knew about this, I would have gotten attacked a long time ago.", he rasped, as close as he could get to a laugh. One of the nurses tapped his shoulder, smiling charmingly.

"Time for your sponge bath, Mr. Vasquez.", she said, wheeling his bed out of the room. Jhonen was obviously as jolly as a Roger. But, interrupting the happy little moment, a huge crash was heard near the front door. Xi ran to the sound, Zim following out of the bathroom. They reached the stairs, and saw a titanic space ship crashed through the wall. A beam shot from it, three persons forming from the beam. The first was Captain Lard Nar, standing triumphantly with a giant gun. The second was a strange alien. He was a floating curved arrow, blue in color, with a purple circle for a face. He was two sections, the lower a short arrow. He was armed with a giant mallet attached to his head. His name was Shloogapooptis. The third was Dib, grinning maniacally with his huge laser ax, a pair of scanner sunglasses replacing his old ones. He was also clad in a Resisty uniform. Xi stood there, a confused look on his face. He looked to Zim, his finger on his mouth.

"Do you know these people?", he asked, biting his nail. Zim scowled furiously at Dib, half enraged and half jealous. "DIB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU LITTLE EARTH MONKEY!?", he demanded, his finger pointed at Dib. He grinned wider, gripping his weapon. "This chase ends now, Zim! I'm going to do worse than what you did to me! DIE, YOU SICK ALIEN SCUM!", he shouted, leaping dramatically at the invader. He was abruptly stopped in midair, however, by Xi. The deity smiled calmly, spinning Dib in the air. "So you're Dib, I've heard much about you. So, the big-headed crazy kid found some friends?"

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!", he protested, struggling in the air. Xi yawned, smacking him against the wall, being suddenly zapped and smacked with the mallet. He was flung back, smashing through the wall. Dib was released, falling to the ground, his ax snapping in half. Xi flew out, an annoyed look on his face. A bit of advise in case you ever visit Dimension 52; do not, under any circumstance, make Xi mad. Not even slightly. He whistled, his eyes flashing outrageous colors. 17 people appeared around him, all of them strange looking. Xi's smile returned, his baton appearing in the air and being grabbed.

"KAIZER'S ATTACK!"

Review or I will never write again on this site.


	9. Final part

Yes, isn't this story getting good? Of course it is. You don't go around with an IQ of 163 and not know a few things about writing a good fan fiction. But I digress, on with the trivial nonsense. I own neither Johnny nor Zim. I do, however, own the 18 Kaizers. Well, I'm not entirely sure if I own them of they own me. Either way, don't touch them without my permission. If you do, I'll hunt you down and gut you like a trout. On with the story.

The hallway was askew with battle and bloodshed, most of it being from the Resisty's side. Blasts of lightning and fire burst all around, great ham demons and robotic versions of Martha Stuart and Jerry Springer stomping about, shooting lasers from their eyes. The Resisty, not only being outnumbered, were ill-equipped and fighting beings that might as well been gods. Zim had also joined, being given a giant tank with plasma cannons and anti-gravity bombs. Dib was nowhere to be seen, possibly dead or injured, no one could tell. For some odd reason, with each person Xi slaughtered, his suit became more white in spots. This would be revealed later, but for now, no one noticed. When the smoke cleared, only the Kaizers, Zim, and Lard Nar were in view. Lard Nar frowned tiredly. Looking around.

"My crew…No…This cannot be!", Lard Nar cried, beating his head against the ground. "YOU IRKEN SCUM AND YOUR MANIAC ALLIES WILL PAY FOR THIS!", he screamed, lunging at Zim. A moment later, he burst into an explosion of fire and entrails, being done at the hands of Kaizer Alpha. He stood there, holding his hand at where Lard Nar once was. "Fucking idiot. To busy with his head up his ass to see what he was doing. HOW D'YA LIKE THAT, BI-ATCH!?", he laughed, sounding very ghetto. Kaizer Theta looked dully at Alpha, a spot of blood on his cheek.

"Shut up, Alpha.", he said, shaking his head, struggling against a smile brought on by Alpha's wiggerdom. Xi looked around, the white on his suit covering all but a black square over his breast pocket. He had obviously very busy.

"Well, Zim, looks like we killed them all. Pretty good day if I say so myself.", he mused, noticing Nny coming down the stairs. He looked very disappointed, looking at the corpses on the floor.

"Fuck! You were on a killing spree and you didn't get me?!", he yelled, kicking the remains of Shloogapooptis. This was interrupted with a gurgling cry from behind them. Nny turned around shocked by what he saw. Zim had his throat sliced opened, and Dib holding a bloody shard of glass. He had a black eye, his skin pale and his hair rough and messy. His glasses were missing a lens and his shirt was torn in several places. He stared at Johnny and Xi, his eyes cold and dark and a drip of blood trailing from his mouth. He scowled and leaped at Johnny, yelling furiously. Xi watched, amused at this development. In a matter of minutes, they had done away with each other, shards of glass sprinkled about them. Xi sighed, walking up the stairs to check on Jhonen and to get a mop.

Among the shards of glass

there lay a story now once told.

To make the chaos of this world last

As what of fate will release and hold.

Fin.


	10. Epilogue

Due to recent demands, this shall be the epilogue for the story. I am sorry if you are upset with me killing off almost every character in the show, but I write what I think. That and I am EVIL. You dig? Wonderful. Enjoy the ending.

Jhonen scowled at Xi, his hair very messy. He DID get that sponge bath, you know.

"YOU KILLED MY CHARACTERS!?", he asked incredulously, his fist raised at the Kaizer. Xi, ever composed, raised his hands defeatedly, smiling modestly as if he had just been praised. "Yes, I admit we may have overdone it a bit, but-"

"YOU KILLED MY ART!", he screamed, grabbing a golf club that had seemingly appeared from nowhere. He raised it and swung down, the club being caught and bent in half by Xi. "LISTEN YOU SCRIBBLING MANIAC!", Xi yelled, throwing the club down. "I can fix it, but I won't if you won't shut up and let me work!", he finished, storming down the hall, which was being cleaned by seemingly living cleaning utensils. He stepped into a room which started as a long, spiral staircase, and ended with a crystal console, a pair of giant grey gloves upon it. Xi began putting them on, Jhonen looking angrily. "And WHAT, prey tell, are you going to do?", he demanded, walking up to the desk. "I'm going to change reality, that's what.", he said, quite savvy.

"Wait, you can do that?", Jhonen piped up, looking to Xi.

"Yes, thank you very much!.", Xi cried indignantly, waving the gloves which were glowing with gray energy. a darkness passed over them, and a bright light following it. The lighting stabilized, and Xi sighed, a bit tired. "There. All is well. They have no memory of the events. However..."

Reverend MEAT screamed, waving his arms in terror. Johnny looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong with you?", he asked, not really caring.

"I... just had a REALLY bad dream..."


End file.
